


Everything's Fine

by AmyNChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, SADrien, overwhelmedrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Everything was gonna be okay.





	

_Everything’s fine.  Everything’s fine.  Everything’s gonna be okay._

“Tilt your head to the left—there we go, perfecto!”

_Everything’s fine.  Everything’s fine._

“Adrien, that’s supposed to be C minor, not C major.  That’s okay, try it again.”

_Everything’s gonna be okay._

“That was a good run, team.  Charles, your dribble was weak, but nice job on the pass.  Adrien, keep your head in the game or even Charles’ pass is gonna hit your face.”

_Everything’s fine._

“Zuò dé hǎo, Adrien.  I think you’re ready for the next level.”

_Everything’s fine._

“Your stance is strong, Adrien, but we need to work on your balance.  The foil is not nearly as heavy as the force you put behind it suggests.  Again.”

_Everything’s gonna be okay._

“Excellent score, Adrien, it’s highest in the class.  You should be proud.”

_Everything’s.  Fine._

“Adrien.”

The blonde model, pianist, basketball player, Chinese student, fencer, and academic achiever looked to his constant companion, the bearer of bad luck and often glutton for cheese.  He looked Plagg over, wondering what he could need since he already had a wedge of Camembert in his little paws.

“Let’s go for a run.”

“Is there an akuma?” asked Adrien, standing.  His back made little popping noises as he stretched.  How long had he been sitting there, thinking?

“Nah.  I’m bored.  I need a run.”

Perplexed, but not in the mood to argue, Adrien called for a transformation.

When he left as Chat Noir, he suddenly felt restless.  Edgy.  A sudden and overwhelming desire for movement of any sort.  He couldn’t stay in Adrien’s room, thinking Adrien’s thoughts, living Adrien’s life.  He needed to run.

Chat Noir’s feet barely touched the Parisian rooftops as he practically flew.  The energy inside him now was almost unsettling, desperately seeking a way out.  He wasn’t running fast enough, so he pushed forward.

Before him lay a gap in the rooftops.  Not terribly large, but it would do.

He ran.

He jumped.

He _flew_.

The wind whistled in his ears and the night air bit his face, but for the first time all day, he was smiling.  The energy he felt bubbled in his chest and left through his mouth now, a loud whoop for all of Paris to hear.

Chat landed and he was off again.  He ran over rooftops and skirted around the twinkling lights.  The worries that he could not name yet had been carrying all day melted off his shoulders, left behind in his dust.  Laughter bubbled up in his chest, and while he lost some speed in order to release it, he could not find it in himself to care.  He jumped, he ran, he laughed.

It was really only a matter of time before he would run out of the energy that had come to him in his time of need.  It was only a matter of time before he would need to stop and rest, gasping for air with a smile on his face.

“Chat Noir?”

The superhero turned to see a face.  It wasn’t a face he recognized, but he could recognize the concern which lay just beneath the skin.  It showed in their frown and furrowed brows.

“Are you all right?”

Chat Noir grinned, laughter bubbling out of him.  It was left over from the adrenaline, but it still felt wonderful.

“Everything’s fine,” he assured the citizen.  “Everything’s fine.”

For the first time that day, it rang true to even his own ears.  The thought somehow made him feel even more at ease than the run had.

_Everything’s gonna be okay._


End file.
